Commentary on Friday by Rebecca Black
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: Most of us know the song Friday by Rebecca Black. I listened to it the first time a couple days ago, and decided to do commentary on the lyrics. Sorry the immaturity. Rated T for mild language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics. Also, I apologize for the immaturity.**

(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah **I could've come up with a better intro than that.**

7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs **Yeah. Down to hell.**  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' **Everybody's Russian! 8D**  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends) **What friends?**

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend **We all knew that without you telling us.**  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly **I wish you would fly outta the car.**  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is **And teachers don't.**  
I got this, you got this **George Lopez!**  
My friend is by my right **Wha?**  
I got this, you got this  
Now you know it **Yes, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell us again…**

Kickin' in the front seat **I'm pretty sure that's for the backseat, when you're sitting behind someone you hate.**  
Sittin' in the back seat **No. I think I'll stand.**  
Gotta make my mind up **And sing all about it.**  
Which seat can I take? **Who cares. JUST SIT DOWN!**

It's Friday, Friday **S.H.I.T. (Sorry Honey, It's Thursday.)**  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday **Nobody's said "get down" since the eighty's!**  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) **Not with you.**  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend **Being spent away from Rebecca Black.**

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday **Noooo! I thought it was Tuesday!**  
And Sunday comes afterwards **We know how the days of the week go!**  
I don't want this weekend to end **Idiot…**

R-B, Rebecca Black **died and was never seen or heard from again, which ended this song. The end.**  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat) **You don't need to repeat yourself.**  
In the back seat (In the back seat) **STOP.**  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) **I wish there was a car up your side!**  
(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me **I thought you already got on the bus?**  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream **You make me wanna scream, and not in the good way.**  
Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all **What is this? Texas?**

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday **I WILL NOT "GET DOWN!"**  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) **Not again…**  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) **CRAP.**  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend **Here we go again…**

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend **Told you.**

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend **Thank God it's over!**


End file.
